Land of Fire Instant Messenger
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: The naruto characters on Instant messenger talking about random things, events and day to day stuff. Plz check it out if you can : also review, it helps me with ideas


Well I read a bunch of the Naruto online chats and decided to write my own  The screen names are pretty easy to figure out and it should be funny, but I just write them and I'm not you guys… so you decide 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… unfortunately….

* * *

Anyway, we join some of our favorite characters after a hard day of training:

Entering chat room…

**Thee_Avengr**: anyone else on?

**RamenFoxx**: I'm ON!!!!

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: anyone ELSE on?

**RamenFoxx**: come on, u don't even know who I am…

**Thee_Avengr**: …right…. You have ramen AND Fox in your name… your really not hiding anything…idiot

**RamenFoxx**: and like yours is more creative!

**Thee_Avengr**: really? Then who am I?

**RamenFoxx**: …

**RamenFoxx**: uh…Neji?

**Thee_Avengr**: no

**RamenFoxx**: Shikamaru?

**Thee_Avengr**: no

**RamenFoxx**: …

**RamenFoxx**: I give up.

**Thee_Avengr**: …I hate you

**RamenFoxx**: SASUKE!!!!!

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: that helped you miraculously figure it out?

Blossum_Grl has signed on

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: Who the fuck is that? And what's with the name?

**Blossum_Grl**: HI guys!!! and what about my name?

**Thee_Avengr**: Sakura? Lol your name sux

**RamenFoxx**: SASUKE!!!!!

**Blossum_Grl**: sasuke that's mean!

**Thee_Avengr**: whatev.

Lord_Of_Ur_FATE has signed on

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: hello.

**Thee_Avengr**: whatev

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: nasty today aren't we?

**Thee_Avengr**: shut it

**RamenFoxx**: sasuke, who is this?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: hello Naruto 

**RamenFoxx**: um, hi

**Thee_Avengr**: it's Neji

**RamenFoxx**: OH HI NEJI!!!!!

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: hello Naruto

**Blossum_Grl**: what are you guys up too?

**Thee_Avengr**: listening to music

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: X-Box live

**RamenFoxx**: WoW

**Blossum_Grl**: … WoW?

**RamenFoxx**: WoW

**Blossum_Grl**: … WoW?

**RamenFoxx**: WoW

**Blossum_Grl**: what is it?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: World of Warcraft

**Blossum_Grl**: What is that?

**RamenFoxx**: Only the best MMORPG in the world!!

**Thee_Avengr**: I disagree

**Thee_Avengr**: I think WarHammer Online: Age of Reckoning is the best MMORPG in the world.

**RamenFoxx**: Fuck that! WarHammer just copied Blizzard!

**Thee_Avengr**: No they didn't. The graphix are more real, not CARTOONY

**RamenFoxx**: Warcraft is better!

**Blossum_Grl**: what the hell is an MMORPG?

**Thee_Avengr**: Warhammer!

**RamenFoxx**: Warcraft!

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: It means Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game

**Blossum_Grl**: oh… I'll stick with AIM

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: I like my X-Box 360 Elite with live support

**Thee_Avengr**: Warhammer!

**RamenFoxx**: Warcraft!

**Thee_Avengr**: Neji what do you think?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: uh… I haven't really played Warhammer…but I really don't like cartoons…

**RamenFoxx**: so…. Which one?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: I rather play Fable 2 personally…

**Thee_Avengr**: Pick one!

**RamenFoxx**: NOW!!!

**Blossum_Grl**: I like Pokémon 

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: …

**RamenFoxx**: PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!!!

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Blossum_Grl**: LOL

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: Naruto ur an idiot. Im going with sasuke. Warhammer

**Thee_Avengr**: hahahaha in ur face

**RamenFoxx**: this sux.

**Blossum_Grl**: I have to get going. Night guys.

**RamenFoxx**: bye sakura

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: evening

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Blossum_Grl**: goodnight sasuke 

**Thee_Avengr**: um yeah… sure goodnight

Blossum_Grl has signed off

**RamenFoxx**: Dude

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: u r such a dick

**RamenFoxx**: yeah

**Thee_Avengr**: what?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: and they say I'm a jerk…

**RamenFoxx**: she loves u

**Thee_Avengr**: and?

**RamenFoxx**: …she loves u

**Thee_Avengr**: …and?

**RamenFoxx**: …

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: dude, she's probably the only one out of that band of sluts that stalks you, that doesn't have a STD

**RamenFoxx**: Neji there called STIs now

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**RamenFoxx**: not disease, an infection

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: you know this how?

**RamenFoxx**: …sasuke she loves u… at least be nice to her

**Thee_Avengr**: so?

**RamenFoxx**: so she's probably the only one who loves you, not wants you

**Thee_Avengr**: …and?

**RamenFoxx**: …

**RamenFoxx**: I give up.

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: LOL his band of sluts…. I have a band of sluts too 

**RamenFoxx**: …

**RamenFoxx**: I give up.

Ramenfoxx has signed off

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: LOL

**Thee_Avengr**: we scared him off

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: but seriously he's right

**Thee_Avengr**: so?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: give her a chance

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: why?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: what do you have to lose?

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: fine but you have to do the same for TenTen :)

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: … TenTen?!?! But I… she…

**Thee_Avengr**: I know you like her :)

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: Deal or no deal?

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: …

**Lord_Of_UR_Fate**: agreed Uchiha

Lord_of_ur_fate has signed off

**Thee_Avengr**: …

**Thee_Avengr**: what have I done...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Plz R&R if you can. The loyal Knight DarkWolf


End file.
